Those Who Hunt Whores
by Phedre no Delaunay de Montreve
Summary: A Sleeping Beauty Trilogy fanfiction inspired by Dante's Inferno. Co-written with Thanatos.


"Oh more, oh more!" Cried the stupid whore. Uh, well that's what she was  
by Dantus' accounts as he looked through the glass panes of the tavern.  
Some stupid slut was being spanked with a wooden paddle. Now, this was the  
first of many residences to visit. Behind Dantus, a taller shape walked  
up, also looking through the window. [Blah, desc.] They both agreed --  
they must go inside the tavern and save these souls.  
"Every home seems to have its whore," Stated Virillo, disgusted all the  
more, "These people we must slaughter by the score! No ethics or morals  
these people have, I'll cut off their heads with a jest and a laugh!"  
Virillo, with a stern leer, leaned over the frosted window so he might  
peer, and what did he see disgusted him to no end. "Dantus, see here! Your  
necromancy must lend its divine hand, for I see something that is unnatural  
to man. They lick at each other's anuses, like fleabitten dogs! Have you  
ever seen anything so wrong?"  
Dantus replied with a sneer: "I do find them all very queer."  
Virillo nodded as he agreed, "Let us liberate their souls from their  
bodies! To hell they be freed."  
Dantus and Virillo, not hesitant to proceed, entered into the tavern to  
make these lost souls heed, the true word of heaven and the divine right,  
and they would do it with strength and love instead of malice and spite.  
From the sinful orgy did no man's eyes upturn, although a few [sex] slaves  
did look and yearn, upon the faces of Holy Dantus and the Great Virillo;  
but the two did not come to pursue this avenue of decadence and lust, for  
they would only be greeted by immense disgust!  
"Death and desire for those who conspire among the ones who forfeit their  
souls to the pits of fire. I'll be their way to damnation, their deaths  
will be my way to gratification!" Led Dantus's mighty cry, and without  
hesitation he greeted the first slut with an untimely demise.  
"Her head was severed cleanly -- not a drop of her blood even spilled near  
me!" Laughed Dantus. It was obvious this was a game, but those lusty  
souls could only wait for those flames. Two more struck down, and they  
both simultaniously hit the ground. The holy's hands flamed red, the color  
of love, yet also bloodshed.  
Virillo's hearty chuckle echoed with delight, "God smiles upon us for those  
we smite! Come Dantus, before this night is done, we will make them all  
fear of us and run!" And with that being said, he raised up his staff and  
struck the next one dead, cleanly and simply, without a sound. The stupid  
little whore hadn't even the time to frown.  
And there the martyred one did come -- that ugly little one whose name was  
winsome. Beauty had been her name, yet the little slut was always for  
game. She'd suck anything in front, and she really liked taking it in the  
rump. This little whore attemped to scream for help. "Oh goodness!" Said  
Dantus. "Look at this little whelp!"  
It was then the captain of the guard decided to steer away from the orgy.  
He looked at the two men and chided, "Why do you kill our faithful whores?  
They are worth much more, alive than dead, to please you till the morn!"  
But already he began to remove the dagger from Beauty's sex, trying to look  
about as valiant as Oedipus Rex.  
Dantus happily cried: "Oh slaves, now's not your time to hide!" And he  
caught that one named Beauty by the hair, and dragged her despite her  
fighting flair. Cut cut cut, the torso was ripped open on the little slut.  
Her demeanor now was about as beautiful as her disheveled little cunt.  
The Captain could only stare. "No, no, you fucker, you've harmed more than  
her hair!" He attempted to strike Dantus the valiant as any soldier might,  
but accidently stabbed that stupid, ugly dyke. A chuckle came from the one  
whose intelligent was second to none. "So you're the one who rapes boys,  
slapping their manhoods as mere toys?"  
With the disgusting dagger used in unnatural ways upon the slaves however  
he may, he attempted once more to stab Dantus the brave, only to have once  
more stabbed that slutty knave, Beauty who screamed out louder than ever  
before. "How do you feel now to have hurt your paramour?" Asked Virillo  
with a righteous grin, "As in your grim position I foresee poor odds, you  
might want to surrender your will to God."  
But the captain struck fore, instead of heeding and comments made by that  
violent bore. "You speak sense when you've killed those I use for sex that  
are so dense? They were mere children, yet you're so adamant." Dantus  
almost yawned. "And goodness, to think it's almost dawn! Those who remain  
to faun over a dead little pawn mean not much to me."  
"Enough with this game, it is growing overtly lame," Virillo commented, "I  
feel the stagnation; chat not, we came here to lead you to salvation, but  
alas I see that you are only destined for damnation." With out further  
adieu, Virillo bashed in the temple of the captain's favorite screw, and  
Beauty was no more. The captain was angered by this sight of gore, and in  
audacity he attempted to strike out against Virillo's veracity. But Virillo  
was wise and could foresee any surprise, and stepped aside at the captain's  
dash, giving his throat a splendid gash. He then turned to the rest of the  
slaves, "Well Dantus, they like to play, but I do not think they much care  
for our games."  
It was then Mistress Lockley decided to show her face. She gasped, "What  
have you two done to this place! Get out, get out, before I call the guard,  
and avenge all my slaves you've marred." "Might I think you for a bard,"  
Virillo replied in jest, "For that is a fanciful tale that you wail. You  
too will meet your demise, silence yourself whoremonger of lies!"  
And so, the poet-warriors Dantus and Virillo dispatched the vile  
whoremaster, far more efficiently and faster, than the previous captain.  
"Would that I could escort her myself, to the farthest ends of hell where  
the pain of the panderers is felt," said Virillo with some regret, that he  
could not see what grisly end her soul met.  
"My dear friend, fear not, I've firm belief in God's trust. I'm certain she  
was delivered to hell and not purgatory; as surely as the sun will rise in  
the morning," said Dantus with such surety that his words rang with sincere  
purity.  
"Thank you dear friend," was the other poet's reply, "But we are far from  
the end. This place is littered with beings of little virtue; but at least  
this earth is rid of one such ventrue. Nonetheless there is work to be  
done, come Dantus. Let us be through while we still have the light of the  
sun."  
With that the two poet-warriors eliminated what was left of the despicable  
harlots that littered the pub, and with the sacraments of God's love they  
learned of a heretical auction of slaves, and it was then they went to the  
town square to dispose of some knaves. 


End file.
